A Sirius reaction
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Extract taken from my original Hogwarts reads the book series but DOES NOT contain JK whole chapters of her books, only a couple of quotes. And quotes are allowed in any publication. Anyway, how does Sirius and Remus react when Dumbledore sends them the first two books? This little story contains just their reactions and discussion, plus the odd quote. Enjoy.


_Author's note. Okay, since FF deleted my Hogwarts reads story (for completely invalid reasons, such as an apparent illegal use of songs despite the fact I never once did), I've been wondering if there's a way around this. Then I remembered I had a couple of chapters that only use a few quotes from the books but a few quotes are definitely not against the rules._

_So here we are, this is the chapter where Sirius and Remus get the books but contains just their reactions to what they read. I don't know when I'll be able to do more chapters for this but hopefully soon. This shouldn't be deleted as it's not breaking rules and with a bit of luck, I'll be able to post my Hogwarts stories and keep them there. In case that happens, you can find my Hogwarts stories at this link, just take out the spaces. Make sure to add http to the start_

_:/reading thehpbooks. proboards index. cgi_

_Spot the Scooby Doo reference, it was requested I make one, lol._

_There is a warning for some bad language but not too much._

_Anything in bold is a quote from JK's original chapters but only quotes. Which are allowed. I do not own Harry Potter or it's related merchandise and make no profit from this story._

_Enjoy and please review._

Grimmauld Place

As Hogwarts continued reading Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, the occupants of Number 12, Grimmauld place had settled down for an early breakfast. Sirius was mulishly eating a fry up that Remus had prepared and barely paying attention as Tonks chattered about how things stood at the Ministry.

However, she was interrupted by the arrival of a Hogwarts school owl who flew in and dropped a heavy package on the table along with a letter. Sirius looked up hopefully before spotting that it was written in Dumbledore's handwriting and morosely going back to his bacon.

As Tonks stroked the School owl who was taking a moment to clean its feathers, Remus opened and letter and began to read. Several expressions crossed his face as he did so, first surprise, then confusion and then thoughtfulness. Sirius, not really paying attention, grunted.

"What does Albus want?"

"He's sent us a book which he believes we might enjoy," Remus said softly, now opening the package.

"Oh, and what's that?" Sirius responded with a sneer worthy of Snape.

"_**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone,"**_ Remus said simply causing Sirius to look up with a start and Tonks to knock over a thankfully empty glass.

"The hell?" Sirius said, snatching the book from his friend and examining it.

His eyebrows rose as he read the back cover, this did indeed appear to be a book all about his Godson's first year at Hogwarts. As he did this, Remus explained.

"Apparently, Umbridge has managed to get hold of these books that are all about Harry's first few years at Hogwarts and she is making the whole of Hogwarts read them. They've finished the first book and are now on the second one, and Albus thought we might like to read the first one."

"Harry's first year?" Tonks inquired thoughtfully. "Wow, that'll be something, I heard it was quiet eventful?"

"Eventful in what way?" Sirius questioned with a frown, he barely knew anything about Harry's first two years at Hogwarts. In fact, he didn't really know anything about Harry's life, apart from the fact he didn't like his relatives.

Tonks shrugged, she'd just heard a lot of colourful stories from the Weasley twins and their sister. Remus too had heard things but he didn't have a very clear picture of what had happened. So he said softly to a still pensive Sirius.

"So, shall we read it?"

Sirius looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a book about Harry, of course we're going to read it," he said simply before giving the book to Remus. He wanted to be able to completely focus on Harry's home life so he didn't want to read straight away.

Remus took the book with a knowing smile and read out the chapter title, **The Boy Who Lived.**

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

"Interesting start," Sirius said, a little bemused. What an odd way to start off a book about his Godson.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

Tonks sniggered at this but Sirius looked very uneasy.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to go well."

Sirius did not enjoy the first chapter at all, and Remus had to stop him from raiding the drink's cabinet several times. He hated learning about his best friend's deaths all over again, especially as the first half of the chapter was from Harry's Uncle's point of view. Now he knew why Harry didn't like living with them, they sounded simply appalling.

However, the line that really got him angry was this one.

**He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two.**

"What?" he bellowed as Remus read this line out. "They left my one year old Godson on an effing doorstep? What the hell, what was Albus thinking?"

Remus's brow was furrowed, he didn't like this at all. However, he knew that there was nothing to be done so he quickly grabbed Sirius's arm.

"Sirius, we can't do anything about this, it's already happened."

"But it shouldn't have," Tonks said with a scowl. "My mum would go ballistic if she heard that had been done to Harry."

"Then we'd better not tell her," Remus said with a small smile that made her smile in return.

Sirius wasn't mollified, he was all for going to Hogwarts and giving Dumbledore a piece of his mind. But after a lot of argument, he finally admitted that wasn't very feasible at the current time.

"Just read the damn book," he snapped as Remus handed Tonks the book so he could relax.

"I will," Tonks said smartly before starting with the chapter title, **The Vanishing Glass.**

"Accidental magic," Sirius said, perking up a bit. It was always interesting to hear about kids first bit of proper magic. Even his little brother had done a cool bit of it, he'd made Kreacher fly around the room. Though of course, Kreacher had just been delighted at what had happened rather than angry, which is what he would have been is Sirius had done it.

But his good mood suddenly plummeted as Tonks read a certain line.

**The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.**

"Damn it," Sirius groaned, it was like his childhood all over again. Because that's how he felt at times, like only his parents and little brother really lived in that house. He was just an unwanted burden who also happened to be a disgrace.

Again, the chapter didn't go well with Sirius steadily getting angrier and angrier. Remus just sat there, staring at the floor, trying to control his grief and anger. Tonk's hair turned bright red and she her eyes flashed different colours.

They all yelled furiously at the cupboard bedroom, although Remus did mention that Harry now had a proper bedroom. Sirius fumed and started muttering curses under his breath, gesturing for Tonks to continue so they could get the chapter over with.

They did chuckle a little at the kinds of accidental magic Harry performed, although they were also upset that he was punished. Well, usually, Sirius roared with laughter at the bit with the horrible orange jumper shrinking.

But they got a real shock at the bit where Vernon Dursley was driving them to the zoo. Both Remus and Sirius were scowling at how Uncle Vernon always moaned about Harry, when Tonks read out an extraordinary line.

"**I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

"He remembers," Sirius said in a shaken voice. "How can he remember something like that?"

"Harry's an amazing wizard," Remus said, equally shaken. "I think he's always been able to do stuff like that but still..."

"Jeepers," Tonks said, blinking as she reread that line. "That's incredible."

"Yeah," Sirius said, swallowing heavily. "Please, keep reading.

She did so and they briefly enjoyed calm where Harry enjoyed himself. Although they all groaned at this line.

**Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

"Oh for fuck's sake," Sirius swore.

"Sirius," Remus said tiredly, he preferred his friend not swearing in front of Tonks, considering she was both a lady and a lot younger than them.

Normally, Sirius would tease him about it but he was too distracted this time to say anything. So once again, Tonks carried on reading but there was another break only a few moments later.

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.**

**It winked.**

Sirius frowned, he already knew about Harry's ability but was worried this would get Harry into trouble. It was in a public area that was filled with Muggles, someone was bound to see something.

"This must be when he first talked to snakes," Remus said quietly. "But I don't think he realises how strange that is."

"Compared to those Dursleys, anything is better," Sirius growled.

"Hey cheer up," Tonks said. "Remember, he soon gets to leave those killjoys, just keep focused on that fact."

"I'll try," Sirius said with a grimace.

There was more laughter as Harry accidently managed to free the giant python but it soon turned to growls once again. Sirius gripped his armchair tightly, eyes bright with fury.

**"Go — cupboard — stay — no meals,"**

"Those..." Remus almost swore but remembered himself at the last moment.

Sirius actually seemed too far gone for cursing.

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead.**

"What!" gasped Tonks as Remus sat bolt upright with shock.

Sirius had gotten to his feet and marched out of the sitting room. Remus frowned but didn't say anything. Just as Tonks shot him a questioning look, there was a clatter in the kitchen and about a minute later, Sirius marched back in, carrying a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Sirius," Remus groaned but Sirius growled.

"I need it Remus, he damn well remembers his parents being killed. Fuck it."

He unscrewed the bottle, took a generous swig before offering it to Remus who sighed and shook his head. Tonks was offered but she never drank this early in the day so she too declined.

"I'll carry on," Tonk said pensively.

Remus soon found something else to be disapproving of, as they learned witches and wizards had been coming up to Harry all his life, just for a gawk. And yet none of them had noticed that something was wrong, they just wanted to see and touch the Boy-Who-Lived.

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

Remus felt guilt stab at his heart, something Sirius didn't notice. But Remus had always felt bad for having a go at a certain Slytherin boy in their year, one who hadn't had many friends. And the one good one he'd had, they'd driven away.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to handle this book," Sirius said heavily as Tonks put that book down. "How many more chapters do we have?"

"About fifteen," Tonks said smartly after checking.

"Fuck," Sirius muttered, staring into the bottle of fiery liquid.

_Author's note. I hope you all enjoyed that, if you want to see more, I can do more. Until next time._


End file.
